This invention relates to the field of dental flossing devices in which a holder carries a strand of dental floss positioned for use in cleaning between the teeth.
Various types of holders and frames have been devised for holding strands of dental floss for cleaning teeth. In some of these, a length of dental floss is simply affixed to one anchor point and stretched across an open span and affixed to a spaced apart anchor point, without any provision for supplying a new length of dental floss after the first length has been used. Such devices require cutting separate lengths of floss from a separate supply source each time that a new length of dental floss is required.
Another way of using dental floss known to the prior art is simply for the dentist, or dental assistant, or other user, to grasp opposite ends of a length of dental floss in each hand and manipulate the floss back and forth between a patient's teeth manually.
Various types of mechanized flossers have also been attempted and are known to the prior art. However, it has been found that mechanized flossers which move the dental floss back and forth rapidly between the teeth can cause damage to the gums. The vibratory or reciprocating movement provided by an electric motor or vibrator is too vigorous for safe use and proper care.
The nature of dental floss makes it difficult to grasp securely and to hold a tensioned strand securely by mechanical means. It is also difficult to provide a storage chamber or reservoir in a mechanical flossing device from which a continuous supply of dental floss can be readily withdrawn as each succeeding length is used. The present invention is devised to overcome these problems faced by the prior art.